


We'll Always Have Paris

by Nightmare_Child



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Child/pseuds/Nightmare_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before taking on Abaddon and Metatron, Dean and Cas get together for one last night of peace, a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Have Paris

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much to this, just a lil fluff. Anyways I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading. :)

It was late evening after another long day of searching for Abaddon. Dean was tired, he was frustrated, and the mark burned into the flesh of his forearm left a tugging itch at the back of his mind. Dean sat with a glass of whiskey, poring over books and papers, looking for anything that would help in his search. Sam had gone to bed hours before, but Dean kept working. 

He leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He thought about calling Cas, checking in on the hunt for Metatron, but to be honest he just wanted to hear his voice. It had been difficult enough for Dean dealing with the effects of the mark, but doing it without Cas made things much worse. He guessed he deserved it, he'd all but abandoned Cas when he'd become human, right when he needed him most.

Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed without hesitation. The phone rang and rang and went unanswered. The call went to voicemail and Dean started speaking before he had even decided what to say. 

"Hey Cas," he began. "There's no emergency over here or anything so don’t panic, I was just calling to see how you were doing. It's slow going over here ya know and uh, I miss you. Anyway I'll talk to you later." Dean hung up the phone with a grimace. No matter how much time passed, or how long he and Cas had been together, he still found it difficult to express emotion. Cas had always understood and gladly took what little Dean could give him.

Dean finished his drink and rose, feeling his joints ache from sitting so long. He headed for his bedroom, deciding to call it a night. He fell into bed fully clothed, but sleep was not forthcoming and when at last it did find him, he slept fitfully. He awoke early the next morning, feeling neither tired nor rested. 

A day followed much the same as the previously had and the day before that. Sam and Dean talked little these days, whether Dean's betrayal or the seriousness of their situation was to blame, he didn't know. Dean worked late into the evening as he had the night before. He sighed in frustration, slamming another useless book closed. It was then that he heard footsteps approaching. In one fluid motion he had risen to his feet and aimed his gun at the sound. A second later he saw who it was.

"Cas?" he asked bewildered. "What the hell are you doing here man, trying to get yourself shot?"

"Hello Dean." Cas said unmindful of the gun that Dean was hastily stowing in the waistband of his jeans. "I got your message and thought I'd come see you. Although, not as quickly as I would have liked, sometimes I really miss my wings."

"So you drove all this way and left your army behind cause I missed you?" Dean asked with eyebrows raised. 

"Of course." Cas said.

"Why?" 

"Because I love you and I missed you too." Cas said simply. Where Dean had trouble verbally expressing emotion, Cas had none and vice versa where every one of Dean's emotions could be read on his face, Cas' face was usually expressionless. Over the years they had grown to know each other so well that they always knew what the other was feeling, it had become a sort of dance.

Dean smiled genuinely for the first time in months. He held his arms out. "C'mere." he said fondly. Cas walked forward and wrapped his arms around Dean. They held each other for a long time and when they finally broke apart Dean gently cupped Cas' cheek and kissed him softly. 

"I love you too." he said when they parted. 

 

They were silent for a moment before Dean spoke again. "So, you drove all this way, what do you want to do? Should I take you out, you know we've never actually been on a real date before."

Cas hesitated a moment. "Well now that I've become so pop culture saavy there is a movie I know quite a bit about, but have never seen."

"Movie night, sounds good. What'd you have in mind?" 

"Casablanca, I believe it's called." Cas told him. 

"You're in luck, I happen to own that movie, so were good to go."

Dean grabbed the movie from his room then led Cas into the only room in the bunker with a TV save Sam's. Thankfully it was in the other side if the building, there would no trouble of waking his brother. He popped the movie in and they settled back on the old and rather dusty couch to watch it. Cas leaned into him and Dean put an arm around him. 

Watching the movie Dean couldn't help but think of Henry. He wished he could have gotten to know him better. He pulled Cas closer, swearing to himself that he wouldn't lose anyone else he cared about. It was nice, the two of them curled up together on the couch watching a movie, as if they didn’t have a care in the world. It was nice to pretend that the world wasn’t falling to pieces around them, to forget for a little while. Sometimes you need a break, to get away for a little while, something to keep you going. Dean and Cas had always been able to find these things in each other, to draw strength from one another when they felt like they could go no further. They needed this, more than they could say. The movie ended and Dean shut the TV. He turned to Cas. 

"So," he began. "What'd you think?" 

"It was a beautiful story, I only wish it had a happy ending." Cas replied thoughtfully.

"The ending wasn't so bad."

"You know what I mean, Rick and Elsa couldn't be together in the end." 

"Well, that happens sometimes.” Dean said and he saw the saddened look on Cas’ face at his words. “Sometimes, not all the time." He amended. 

"I hope your right." 

Dean took Cas' hand. "Everything's gonna be alright." Dean told him. "I promise."

Cas nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe tonight we can forget about everything and just be together, maybe tonight can be our Paris." he said quietly.

“Yeah,” Dean said, hesitating a moment before he continued. “You know whatever happens, I’ll always love you Cas.”

“And I’ll always love you Dean.”

Dean smiled and kissed him softly. They made love slow and sweet on that dusty sofa and fell asleep in each others arms. Sam found them in the morning sleeping peacefully and some of the anger he still felt for his brother melted away at the sight of them together. He left them be, let them have what little time they could together. And no matter what happened after that night, what they lost, what they suffered, they would always have Paris.


End file.
